


Summer Confusion

by LittleMissHeartfillia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, canonverse, like theres not even real ships in this, mentioned chelia, theyre just cute children guys, wendy is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHeartfillia/pseuds/LittleMissHeartfillia
Summary: Wendy Marvell knows how to handle herself in a fight to protect her guild. Shes taken on demons, dark guilds, ghosts and even gods. But she hasn't taken on her sexuality. Who she is. What she feels. Thankfully she's not alone.





	Summer Confusion

Cicadas screamed in the summer waves. Heat rose up from the cracked pavement like radioactive fumes that spread their sweltering plague. The sweat made everything stick. Wendy felt it on the back of her neck; thin strands of her hair were plastered together in a tangled mess. She felt it under her arms and on her back, soon her dress would be ruined if she stayed in this heat any longer. Yet she couldn’t move.

Wendy was frozen, playing with the hem of her dress, eyes flitting to each side nervously. She couldn’t muster up the courage to even look at the boy in front of her.

“Wendy?” Romeo asked. His voice was dry, tentative and almost shy. Traits she never associated with the young fire mage. The sudden appearance of his strange behavior set her on edge even more.

“I’m thinking,” Wendy blurted out, scared at the urgency in her own voice.

Romeo’s gaze dropped. In the setting sun his purple hair looked darker, and dramatic shadows hid his face as his hands fiddled with each other. “You can just say no,” he said then paused. “Like I said I-”

“I’m sorry!” Wendy shouted and gave a deep bow. “It’s not that.” She took a deep breath and imagined some of her own flustering body heat going with it. “I’m just-” she began and forced herself to look Romeo in the eye. He deserved that much. “-unsure.”

Romeo took her words in for some time, digesting them. He rubbed at the back of his neck and began to laugh. It was small at first but then it grew and Wendy was surprised at his lightheartedness. “There’s someone else, huh?” he said with a startling amount of gaiety. “I didn’t think you’d have so many people-uh...into you. But I guess it’s not that surprising is it?”

Wendy didn’t know how to respond. She couldn’t tell Romeo what was really holding her back no more than she could believe Romeo liked her in that way. When she first joined Fairy Tail she had never thought that the one thing to make her freeze up entirely would be a boy. Not the countless dark guilds they faced, nor fierce competitors in the grand magic games, not even the demons of tartarus had stolen her tongue the same way Romeo had.

And yet, she knew she didn’t feel the same. But it was all so confusing and she hated the uncertainty of it. Wendy realized she’d gone too long without speaking when Romeo cleared his throat and shuffled his feet in the dusty pavement. The sun was sinking behind the buildings of Magnolia and the street lights were coming on. Macao would probably be wondering where Romeo is soon. He might go looking for his son.

The thought of Macao finding them on this street corner, right before they both part ways to go home, terrified her. So Wendy found her words and said, “Can you give me time to think about it?” She cursed the way her own voice sounded so awkward, so unsure and dehumanized. As if Romeo’s confession to her wasn’t an invitation to romance but an invitation for a tough job request.

Romeo nodded and somehow found the courage to flash her a wide smile. “Sure,” he said. “And no rush. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” The last part was added in a hushed tone and Romeo took a few steps back, down the road that led to his house. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he added before he turned around.

Wendy found the ability to nod and even flashed him an attempt at a smile. Without waiting any longer Romeo turned and ran. Wendy spun as well. She felt her knees go weak and she crouched, holding her head in her hands. Her long blue hair cascaded in rivulets down her body, almost as if it were encasing her.

She didn’t allow herself to break down here though. Thinking quickly she ran, the same way Romeo did. Away from her problems and towards the safety of home. She ran past Charle who was waiting around a corner to give the two young mages some privacy. Wendy ignored Charle’s pressing questions and didn’t stop until she reached Fairy Hills.

“Honestly child, slow down. Tell me what’s happened?” Charle repeated when Wendy finally paused, hands on her knees panting, at the front door of the girls dormitory.

“Romeo said he likes me!” Wendy burst out, unable to keep it in any longer. Charle gasped and floated in front of her, trying to get her attention. Wendy just hid her face in her hands.

“Well, what did you say? Do you like him back?” Charle questioned.

Wendy shook her head. “I don’t know, Charle. I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You and Romeo have been close for a long time it’s only natural he’s developed feelings for you.” Charle paused when Wendy didn’t look back up at her. “Wendy, dear,” she began her tone suddenly tender and caring. “If you don’t feel comfortable you don’t have to tell him what he wants to hear.” Wendy felt a single tear escape her and then Charle’s paw was resting on her shoulder. “What’s got you so upset?”

Wendy lowered her hands and thought for a moment. Immediately thoughts of Lamia Scale flashed behind her eyes. She thought of Chelia’s glowing smile; dying her strawberry hair late at night and laughing about the mess they made. She thought of how Chelia would always bounce on her toes before a performance on stage as the sky sisters, or right before they took off for a mission. She thought of Chelia’s button nose and pigtails that jump up and down with her skipping gait.

Then Wendy shook her head roughly. “I don’t know, Charle,” Wendy whined. “I guess I just don’t want to disappoint him.”

Charle put her hands on her hips and furrowed her brow in concern. “Romeo won’t be disappointed if you don’t reciprocate his feelings, Wendy. And if he is, I’ll have some serious words for him. Perhaps a little beating too,” Charle mumbled.

Wendy shook her head. “Don’t worry, Charle. I told him I’d think about it.”

Charle gave Wendy a slight smile. “Well I suppose that’s for the best right now. Give it a night and see how you feel in the morning. Come, child, it’s getting late.”

No sooner had Charle said the words than did the door to Fairy Hills open and Levy popped her head out. “Oh, Wendy!” she said, relief in her voice. “The girls were just wondering where you were. C’mon it’s air conditioned inside.”

Wendy managed to mask her insecurities under a smile as her and Charle followed Levy inside. It was going to be a strange rest of the night.

 

By the time the women of Fairy Tail settled down to sleep it was nearing midnight. Charle fell asleep quickly, choosing to curl up in her exceed form on the human sized bed they’d bought for her. In Charle’s words, the bed was bigger and comfier if she curled up on it in her exceed form.

Wendy however could not share her friends comfort. Not tonight. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Romeo had said to her. Now that the truth of it had come to light she was rethinking every little action Romeo had shown her in the past. How he would always seek her out at the guild hall to show her a new fire trick he had learned. Or how he always seemed to stare at her during moments of silence and always looked to her before speaking. Even how he waved enthusiastically everytime she entered the room.

How did she not see it before? More importantly why didn’t she feel the same? Wendy remembered from all the books Levy let her borrow what usually happened in these kind of situations. Wasn’t the girl supposed to have a crush on the boy? And when he finally confessed she would feel all giddy inside and say yes immediately. That was normal, wasn’t it? So why was Wendy scared of dating him? Why was she scared to even call them more than friends?

Wendy sighed and sat up in bed. Her clock read one AM but she was wide awake now with a headache. It didn’t help that she and Charle lived on the fourth floor of Fairy Hills in a room that always kept the heat in the summer.

So Wendy was sweating as well as aching. Her mind tossed and turned thoughts and dialogue around until her head spun. She rubbed her eyes and figured she wasn’t getting any sleep like this so maybe a walk would clear her head.

She had meant to walk outside, where hopefully it had cooled down for the night and a breeze would clear her head. Instead Wendy’s feet brought her to the communal kitchen/living room on the first floor.

There was still a light on down here. She wondered idly who could be up at this hour but she wasn’t surprised when she got her answer. Erza was sitting on the only couch by the window. Her long red hair shone in the dim fluorescent light from the open doorway to the kitchen. One of her legs was bent to her chest, the other dangling off the couch as she stared wistfully out the window. She was wearing a strawberry tank and a pair of short pajama shorts leaving much of her golden skin exposed and glistening.

Erza hadn’t heard Wendy come in so she spoke up, “Um, Erza?”

The redhead whipped her gaze startled, but relaxed once she saw who it was. Erza shifted until she was sitting properly on the couch and patted the seat next to her. “Is something wrong?” She asked as Wendy made her way over to the couch.

“Uh-n-no,” Wendy stammered and although Erza was clearly not convinced she didn’t pry at first. “Why are you up so late?” Wendy asked, deflecting the subject before it could arise.

Erza cast her a sweet smile. “Some nights I find it hard to sleep.” Her arm went around Wendy as she sat down and began massaging Wendy’s far shoulder. “Why are you up, dove? Nightmares?”

Wendy chuckled. “Not exactly…” she whispered and Erza’s posture instantly changed. The older woman shifted in her seat until she was facing Wendy, then waited patiently for her to continue. Wendy gave a deep sigh before going on. “It’s...Romeo,” she finished.

Erza’s smile grew bigger, but she said calmly, “What about Romeo?”

Wendy couldn’t meet Erza’s gaze. She tucked her hands under her thighs and watched as her short legs kicked in the air because they couldn’t reach the ground. “He told me he likes me today. But I don’t even know if I feel the same. And I feel awful at just the thought of it because he was so nice about it. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do?”

Erza’s hand went to rubbing the back of Wendy’s and this time she was grateful for the circles Erza massaged there. “Is that all?”

Wendy bit her lip. Maybe it was Erza’s ability to break people’s walls down, maybe it was Wendy’s own tired brain giving into the truth but she whispered. “There’s a reason I think.” Erza cocked her head to one side and Wendy continued. “That I don’t like Romeo back.”

“What do you think that is?”

Wendy caught Erza’s grey stormy eyes staring at her with full attention. There were golden specks in her eyes, put there by the twinkling of the street lights out the window and the dim yellow of the kitchen light. Her eyes were so intense it was like they could already see the answer before Wendy spoke it out loud.

Wendy closed her eyes and forced the words out, “I can’t stop thinking about Chelia!”

Erza’s massaging paused, but when Wendy looked up at her again she was smirking. “So you think you like Chelia?”

Something in Wendy stopped. The statement didn’t make sense to her at first. She had to replay Erza’s words in her mind before they were processed and even then she just stared, brow furrowed in concentration.

Erza looked unphased. “You can like girls instead of boys, Wendy.”

Suddenly Wendy’s mouth formed a surprised ‘o’. “I  _ can _ ?”

Erza nodded her head. “It’s called being a lesbian.”

“ _ There’s a word for that!? _ ” Wendy blurted out. Erza’s smile grew and she nodded once more. Wendy had to think for a moment. “But wait-” She frowned. “-what if I don’t know?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Wendy,” Erza said and Wendy didn’t respond so she continued. “Think of it this way, do you like Chelia because she’s a girl?”

“Well, y-yes...and no.”

“Do you not like Romeo because he’s a boy?”

Wendy shrugged. “I’ve just never thought about him like that.”

“Well I think there’s another word you don’t know then,” Erza said and Wendy looked at her expectantly, her eyes as wide as plates. “Bisexual.”

Wendy knitted her eyebrows. “What?”

“Bisexual. It’s when you like both boys and girls.”

“ _ There’s a word for that too _ ?!” Wendy nearly shouted, exploding now out of her seat and throwing her hands in the air. Erza nodded patiently once more, crossing her arms over her chest and looking proud of herself for opening up an entirely new world for Wendy.

Wendy brought her hands to her head and kept the ‘O’ on her face. “You mean I can like anyone I want?”

Erza giggled slightly. “Well, it’s a bit different for everyone. But yes, it has to do with your personal preferences in romance.”

Suddenly Wendy’s excitement shot down and she remembered the problem that had kept her awake in the first place. “But I still don’t know what to tell Romeo…”

Erza stood up and never dropped the patient smile she gave Wendy. “Tell Romeo whatever the truth is. He’ll understand.”

Wendy thought for a moment and took in Erza’s words. Suddenly the prospect of it all didn’t seem as out of control as it had before. She was still nervous, but she knew Erza was right. Romeo would understand whatever her answer was.

Then she bolted forward and wrapped her arms around Erza’s waist. “Thank you, Erza,” Wendy said. Erza looked surprised but soon she held Wendy back and began to pat her head a bit. Wendy thought vaguely, this was the first time she’d ever felt like she had a mother.


End file.
